eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Landung der Goldenen Kompanie
|Ort = Sturmlande |Ausgang = Sieg der Goldenen Kompanie |Kontrahent1 = • Goldene Kompanie • Haus Targaryen • Haus Connington |Kontrahent2 = • Haus Connington • Haus Morrigen • Haus Wyld • Haus Estermont |Kommandant1 = Jon Connington • Harry Strickland • Tristan Strom • Läis Gipfel • Marq Mandragora • Junger Greif |Kommandant2 = unbekannt |Truppenstärke1 = ursprünglich 10000 Männer der Goldenen Kompanie, davon bereits ca. 5000 am Zornkap gelandet |Truppenstärke2 = Garnisonen von Greifenhorst, Krähenhorst, Regenheim und Grünstein |Verluste1 = unbekannt |Verluste2 = unbekannt }} Die Landung der Goldenen Kompanie (engl.: Landing of the Golden Company) erfolgt, als die Goldene Kompanie, eine Söldnerarmee aus Essos, in den Sturmlanden einfällt, um den Jungen Greif, angeblich der für tot gehaltene Aegon Targaryen, Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen, auf den Eisernen Thron zu bringen und die Herrschaftsdynastie des Hauses Targaryen wieder zurück an die Macht in den Sieben Königslanden zu bringen. Vorgeschichte Nach dem Abklingen des Kriegs der Fünf Könige befindet sich der Eiserne Thron immer noch in einer äußerst bedrohlichen Lage: die Schulden der Krone sind während der Regierung Robert Baratheons und der Regentschaft Königin Cersei Lennisters ins Unermessliche gestiegen, zudem hat Cersei ihren größten Schuldner, die gefährliche Eiserne Bank von Braavos, verärgert, indem sie die Schuldentilgung aussetzt. Außerdem bedrohen immer noch Feinde das Reich: der selbst ernannte König Stannis Baratheon im Norden und die Eisenmänner in der Weite. Innerhalb der Sieben Königslande ist fast jedes hohe Haus durch den Krieg stark geschwächt worden mit Ausnahme von Haus Arryn aus dem Grünen Tal und Haus Martell aus Dorne. Zuletzt erwächst mit dem Wiedererstarken des Glaubens in der Hauptstadt Königsmund eine weitere Bedrohung für den Eisernen Thron, den mittlerweile der Kindkönig Tommen Baratheon innehat, während sein Onkel Ser Kevan Lennister als Regent herrscht. Jon Connington, der während Roberts Rebellion vom damaligen König Aerys II. Targaryen in die Verbannung geschickt worden war, hat sich jahrelang unter dem Decknamen "Greif" in Essos verborgen gehalten und täuschte schließlich seinen Tod vor, um im Geheimen einen Jungen auf die Rückkehr nach Westeros vorzubereiten, den er den "Jungen Greif" nennt. Jon glaubt, dass der Junge Aegon Targaryen ist, der Sohn Rhaegar Targaryens und damit der legitime Thronfolger Aerys' II. Während der Plünderung von Königsmund am Ende von Roberts Rebellion war zwar ein Neugeborenes ermordet worden, das Aegon hätte sein sollen, aber Jon zufolge wurde Aegon vor der Tat mit einem unschuldigen anderen Kind ausgetauscht und heimlich nach Essos gebracht. Durch verschiedene Ereignisse, bei denen auch Tyrion Lennister und Magister Illyrio Mopatis aus Pentos eine Rolle spielen, entscheidet sich Jon Connington in Volon Therys dazu, die Schwäche der Lennisters und die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und sofort loszuschlagen, als er dort auf die Goldene Kompanie trifft. Ursprünglich war sein Plan gewesen, den Jungen Greif seiner Tante Daenerys Targaryen und ihren Drachen vorzustellen, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Jon hofft, dass Daenerys nun durch ihr kühnes Vorgehen auf sie aufmerksam wird und ihnen nach Westeros folgt, wo sie dann gemeinsam den Eisernen Thron zurückerobern könnten. Als Landungspunkt wählt Jon seinen alten Sitz Greifenhorst, denn die Sturmlande sind kaum Kriegsschauplatz gewesen und er kann hoffen, sie unvorbereitet zu treffen. Die Invasion Die 10000 Mann starke Kompanie setzt in Volon Therys Segel Richtung Sturmlande mit all ihren Kriegselefanten, Pferden und Waffen. Sie erhalten dabei Hilfe in Form von Schiffen von der Freien Stadt Volantis, die froh darüber sind, die Goldene Kompanie nicht mehr in der Nähe ihrer Stadt zu wissen. Jon Connington bläut seinen Hauptleuten ein, vorerst keine Banner in die Kämpfe zu tragen, um die Lennisters zu verwirren. In Königsmund erhält dann der Kleine Rat Berichte darüber, dass überall im Süden Söldner angelandet sind: auf Tarth, den Trittsteinen und dem Zornkap. Tommens Regent Ser Kevan Lennister glaubt irrtümlicherweise, dass Stannis Baratheon die Söldner angeheuert habe, wobei er sich fragt, woher das Gold dafür stammen könnte. Tatsächlich aber gerät die Flotte in einen heftigen Sturm, nachdem sie Lys passiert hat, und wird zerstreut. Etwa die Hälfte der Kompanie erreicht den vereinbarten Landeplatz auf dem Zornkap in der Nähe von Greifenhorst. Jon Connington errichtet dort ein Lager und bereitet sofort drei Angriffe vor: er selbst führt ein Viertel der Kräfte an seinen alten Sitz, wo die Einnahme vom Greifenhorst folgt, ein weiteres Viertel wurde von Ser Tristan Strom nach Krähenhorst geführt und ein weiteres von Läis Gipfel nach Regenheim. Das letzte Viertel lässt Jon Connington unter dem Kommando von Gorys Edoryen am Lager zurück, um es zu bewachen und mögliche Nachzügler zu empfangen. Einen Tag nach er Einnahme vom Greifenhorst erreicht Jon die Nachricht, dass Marq Mandragora von den Volantenern mit 500 Mann auf Estermont ausgesetzt worden ist, wo er umgehend Grünstein erobert hat. Folgen Vier Tage nach der Landung erreicht der Junge Greif mit einer Eskorte von 100 Reitern den Greifenhorst, wo Jon Connington ihm mitteilt, dass er nach zehn Tagen Vorbereitung Sturmkap angreifen will, um eine starke Basis zu haben und Stärke zu beweisen. Er hofft, so auch potenzielle Verbündete aus Dorne, der Weite und den Sturmlanden zu überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Der Junge Greif ist mit dem Angriff einverstanden, will den Angriff aber persönlich anführen. Qyburn findet für die Krone heraus, dass Jon Connington und die Goldene Kompanie hinter der Invasion stecken. Im Kleinen Rat wird unter der Leitung von König Regent Ser Kevan Lennister darüber diskutiert, wie der Eiserne Thron reagieren soll. Ser Ronnet Connington wird unter Arrest gestellt, aber Lord Maes Tyrell, die neue Hand des Königs, will militärisch erst nach einem Freispruch für seine Tochter Margaery Tyrell eingreifen. Er ist ohnehin der Meinung, dass Sturmkap fallen könne, denn die Festung werde ja momentan noch von Stannis gehalten. In der folgenden Nacht wird dann Ser Kevan Lennister von Varys ermordet, um die Situation in der Hauptstadt wieder zu destabilisieren und Aegons Mission heimlich zu unterstützen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Goldene Kompanie Kategorie:Sturmlande Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Haus Connington